


Of Agreements and Wedding Rings

by m7storyteller



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 10.16 We Gotta Get Out Of This Place.  Catherine comes to Seattle to pay Jackson and April an unexpected visit...fannish speculation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Agreements and Wedding Rings

"Dr. Avery.", April said, glancing at Jackson as they entered the conference room, "I didn't know that you were coming to Seattle."  
  
"Funny, isn't it what people don't tell one another?", Catherine asked, as she set her briefcase on the table, flipping it open before pulling out a small leaflet of papers, "Such as my own son not telling me that he had gotten married almost a month ago to a young woman who the last I heard was engaged to someone else.  Maybe he didn't think that I might have wanted to be at the wedding?"  
  
"Oh, god.", Jackson scrubbed a hand over his face, "Mom."  
  
"Don't 'mom' me, Jackson.", Catherine said, "If you had told me that you were going to be marrying April, we could have done this before, but seeing as you haven't exactly planned on telling me anything, we'll have to do it now."  
  
"Do what?", April asked, just before Catherine laid the papers she was holding down in front of her, "Prenuptial agreement?  Jackson?"  
  
"Mom!", he glared at her, "We don't need to do this."  
  
Catherine glared at him, "I happened to think that we do, considering someone wasn't thinking when he went off and married someone without it!"  
  
"What is it for?", April interrupted, as she looked at them, her eyes widening, "You have a trust fund?"  
  
"Yes, he does, as do all the Avery children and grandchildren, as well as those to come along in the future.", Catherine said, as she sat down, "I think that perhaps it's time we discuss what it is that you've married into April, and how it effects you."  
  
"I can't believe this.", Jackson shook his head, "Mom, she didn't marry me for my money."  
  
"Good, then she'll have no problem signing the agreement, will she?", Catherine asked, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What agreement?", April asked, feeling more than a little confused.  
  
Catherine looked at April, "That should you divorce, you both leave the marriage with what you came in with.  I'm sorry I'm going about it this way, but it has to be done, for both your sakes.  Just sign the papers and that'll be that."  
  
"April, you don't have to do this.", Jackson grabbed April's hand, not believing that his own mother was all but accusing April of marrying him for his money, "Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
"No.", April stopped him, shaking her head as she turned to look at him, "I didn't marry you for your money Jackson, I married you because I love you, and I want to be with you.  Sure, money is nice, but it's not the only thing in the world.  Knowing that I have you to come home to at night, that I will spend the rest of my life with you, as your wife means so much more to me than any amount of money in the world.  You're all that I've ever wanted, you.  I love you, Jackson Avery, money or no money.  You could be as poor as a church mouse and I would still love you."  
  
Jackson smiled at her words, as he lowered his head to hers and pressed a soft, promising kiss to her mouth, before lifting his hand to brush the hair out of her eyes, "You're all I want too."  
  
April smiled, before turning her attention toward Catherine, who was sitting there watching them, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you we got married, but I honestly didn't marry Jackson for his money.  That is and has always been the furthest thing from my mind.  But you're his mother, and you only have his best interests at heart.  I'm sure that if I were in your shoes, I'd feel the same way."  
  
Slipping her hand out of Jackson's, she pulled a pen out of the pocket of her physician's coat, and signed her name where the little red arrows indicated, not bothering to read the papers that were lying in front of her on the conference room table.  Just as she signed the last page, her pager went off, signaling a trauma coming in.  Slipping her pen back into the pocket, she looked at Jackson, "It's just words on paper, doesn't change anything between you and I.", she gave him a quick kiss, "Be nice to her, she loves you."  
  
Turning her head toward Catherine, "It was nice seeing you again, Dr. Avery."  
  
With that, she was out the door and down the hall, calling for Jo to come with her.  Closing the door behind her, Jackson looked at his mother, who was sitting back in her chair, "Are you happy now?"  
  
"Extremely.", Catherine smiled, surprising Jackson, "I knew I liked that girl.  Not everyone could have handled that as well as April."  
  
She slipped the prenuptial agreement into her suitcase, before pulling out a small, black square box, "If you had told me before, you could have given her this instead of that pitiful excuse for a wedding ring."  
  
Jackson took the box from her, thumbing it open, his breath hitching a little as he realized what it was, "This is Grandma Avery's ring."  
  
"Passed down through the generations, from one Avery bride to the next.", Catherine said, as she stood up, "I'm sorry I had put you through that, I just wanted to know her intentions when it came to you.  She broke your heart once, I just didn't want her to break it again."  
  
"She won't.", he said, as he stood up, "I’m sorry I didn't tell you, that you couldn't be there for the wedding."  
  
She nodded her head, "I know, but it was probably for the best, all things considered."  
  
Before he could say anything, his pager went off, and she nodded her head, "I'll let you get to that.  And if you see April before I do, tell her that I'd like to see her before I go, to apologize for any trouble I might have caused.", Catherine hugged him close, "I'm so happy for you, for the both of you."  
  
"Thanks, Mom.", he hugged her hard before letting her go as his pager sounded again, "I should get going."  
  
Catherine nodded her head, before speaking as he turned to answer his page, "Oh, Jackson, just one more thing."  
  
"Yeah?", he looked over his shoulder at her as he opened the door to leave.  
  
"I wouldn't mind some grandbabies.", she smiled at him, "At least two or three."


End file.
